The Child
An amnesiac, possibly human child with no knowledge of his past or his name and only a timespace coordinates as his only memory. Four cults in this destination see him as a powerful creature, whose chosen path could bring peace to the Universe, or possible obltieration. Whoever he is, his power is unquestionable. Profile Early life Little to none is known about the Child's early life before he appeared in the TARDIS. Even the boy himself has no idea who he was, where he was from or how he ended up with a set of coordinates to Silver Eden. It is possible his memory was erased by one of the cults in Silver Eden to brainwash him into joining their sect and fulfilling their prophecies. Entering the TARDIS The Child teleported into the TARDIS apparently without knowing, as his entire memory was gone upon entering and conversing with the Doctor and his companions. He only knew how to speak and tell the Doctor as sequence of timespace coordinates leading to a year and place - 3002 on the colonist planet, Silver Eden. Silver Eden and the four cults Upon arriving, the Child was hounded by members of all four parties - the Doommongers, the Heltras, the Gorndals and the New Ones. The Doctor and co. kept the Child hidden but were captured by the Gorndals and brought them to their precognitive leader, Kradam'un. The prophet told them of a vision that the Child will grow up to turn the entire universe into a wasteland and he will command over it. He tells them that the Gorndals were formed to one day purge the universe of this evil and attempted to kill the child. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and the boy flee but are met with the Heltras who were exterminating the pacifist New Ones because of their belief that peace will be universal with the Child with them, as the Heltras are war lovers and wish to use the Child as the perfect soldier to command the Heltras influence and take control. The Heltras are defeated by the last and more diabolical cult, the Doommongers who wanted the boy to create their 'ultimate ascension', by killing everyone in Silver Eden and having the Doommongers 'ascend' into higher beings after 'feeding on their deaths'. The Doctor foiled their kidnapping and even defeated their leader, Djinn, who was shown to be the last living Horseman, Death. Disappearance With the 'evil' cults defeated, the Child had an epiphany and that he will traverse the universe on his own, looking for his purpose in this reality himself and should it be for evil, so be it. The Child, somehow more powerful than ever teleported and vanished from the planet. Kradam'un warned the Doctor that when he saw the Child take control, he was neither Heltra nor Doommonger. Possible future It is unknown if it will happen, but the only possible outcome of the Child's pilgrimage is that when he matures, he will bring oppression and horror to the universe and command over the ruined former empires as its overlord. Powers and abilities The Child apparently has more power than he appears to have but has not exhibited all of his 'true' power. He can teleport, travel through time and space without the need of either a TARDIS or vortex manipulator, levitate and live through the vacuum of space unharmed. In his possible future, the boy learns in adulthood how to command electricity, destroy planets with his mind and harbour powerful telekinetic abilties. +=Personality Appearance Trivia See Also * The New Ones * Heltras * Doommongers * Gorndals * I Am... * Kradam'un C C C